Transformers fallen Idol
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is the story of how Hot shot and Side swipe became even closer as brothers here on earth even closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Fallen Idol.

Chapter 1

 _It is the whole story of Side swipe getting an injury and the whole ordeal and I got the Idea off an old M*A*S*H Mobile Army Surgical Hospital and P.S. It has the same name and it is how Side swipe and Hot shot became closer as brothers. And for temporary and now official the med bay of the Autobot and Decepticon medics is now hospital for transformers who need it. Love Autobot Pikachu. ;)_

Side swipe was walking around the base giving mail to other bots and of course cons. "Blurr something came for you," He said handing it to Blurr.

"Thanks," Blurr said taking it out of his hand.

"Hey Side swipe anything for me?" Quirky asked.

"I don't think so." He said she closed the door before he got a chance to say anything else. "Oh, rats! Why does she always do that?" He said to himself. Side swipe walked into his quarters which he shared with his bros Wheeljack, Hot shot and his younger twin brother Ironhide.

"Hey guys here are some mail for you." Side swipe said.

"What's here for me?" Wheeljack asked.

"It looks like that model car you ordered last week, and Hot shot your karate kid movie came in, Oh Ironhide you got something in the mail too looks like the data-pad you ordered." Side swipe said.

"So Side swipe what's with the long face?" Hot shot asked.

"Nothing," Side swipe said.

"But it doesn't sound like nothing," Wheeljack said.

"Okay I just can't seem to get Quirky to think of me as a guy friend or notice me as a you know a mech not some youngling which she thinks I am probably." Side swipe said.

Hot shot thought for a minute. "Do something to impress her," Wheeljack said.

"I know go out to the favorite quartz field rest place for the transformers and get a very pretty piece of quartz purple her favorite color." Hot shot said.

"Great idea I'll go tomorrow," Side swipe said. Hot shot shook his head.

"No I'll go today and I will impress her see ya," Side swipe said.

"Be careful big brother," Ironhide said.

"You know You can just call me Side swipe instead of that you know we are twins with the same birthday." Side swipe said.

"I just do it because I love my older twin brother." Ironhide said.

"Ah shucks." Side swipe said and left.

Side swipe was driving and transformed and he saw some other bots and cons on the way to fight some Conquerdriods. "Hey young mech where you going?" One asked.

"Oh to the quartz fields to get a piece of quartz rock for the femme I love in her favorite color." Side swipe said.

"Lucky I wish we were going there." Said another.

"Hey I know you; you're in Optimus prime's unit." Said another.

"That's true see you later." Side swipe said.

"Yeah see you kid." Said one of them waving.

"Optimus are you Megatron sure our new larger Med-bay can help soldiers Autobot and Decepticon alike get help if there is no medical base set up?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes until one gets set up this will be an army hospital for those who need it for now and forever if you want it to be so we can have army hospitals." Optimus said.

"That will be perfect sir." Ratchet said and the other medics agreed.

A new alarm came up. Bree! "Sounds like some wounded soldiers are coming." Megatron said.

"Yes that is the wounded alarm," Optimus said.

"Alright since Red alert and the other medics taught you first aid you are going to help." Optimus added. Then the injured soldiers started pouring in.

Hot shot looked at one of the bots. "Hmm this guy's shoulder looks pretty torn up the armor is shredded and looks like he lost as decent amount of energon tell Red alert that one of them needs an energon iv, and get this kid in the operating room." Hot shot said.

"Okay," Clampdown said about to take the injured kid out.

"Wait I forgot to look at his chest," Hot shot said. Hot shot looked and saw the mech's face and he looked pretty scared. "Wheeljack!" Hot shot said.

"I'm looking at a patient, So I'll be there in a minute" Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack it' Side swipe!" Hot shot said.

"What?!" Wheeljack said running over. Optimus came over.

"Why is Side swipe one of the wounded?" Optimus said.

"We better operate on him," Amby said.

"Oh no I could have killed him!" Hot shot said.

"I might need help," Amby said.

"I'll help," Hot shot said looking tense.

"No Hot shot let Wheeljack he does look so tense and nervous." Optimus said.

"I'll do it and that's that," Hot shot said.

"Fine just do what Amby says and don't get too tense." Optimus said. And like that Side swipe was wheeled into operation.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Side swipe's operation was success. "Man what was he doing heading for the quartz field?" Optimus asked.

"Well he wanted to get a special rock for Quirky," Wheeljack said.

"Oh I see I understand young love, hard but at least he's okay." Optimus said.

Hot shot and Wheeljack were in the rec-room. "Hot shot, he's fine now so quit fretting." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah," Hot shot said.

"And are you sure you're alright? For awhile you have been singing the national song of Praxus off and on for the past 2 and half hours," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah I think so." Hot shot said. After they went into their room and Hot shot was feeling really guilty still. And he was so tired that he fell asleep.

Side swipe was laying in the bed in the med-bay. "Hey kid, how you doing?" Blurr asked.

"Fine Blurr," Side swipe answered.

"So who come over to see you?" Blurr asked him.

"Ironhide, Wheeljack, Optimus, Red alert, Amby, Gazer, Bright light, Quirky, Starscream, Side burn and many others they said their glad to see me doing better." Side swipe answered.

"What about Hot shot has come over to see you yet?" Blurr asked.

"No he hasn't." Side swipe said.

"That's odd," Blurr said.

"I know," Side swipe agreed.

Hot shot was helping train Ironhide. "Are you alright Hot shot? you are looking little pale," Ironhide said.

"I think I'm going need the wash rack." Hot shot said and purged in the wash rack.

"Has over-energized?" Megatron asked.

"Nope, you see back before Hot shot was reassigned when ever he felt really guilty about somethings he was um prone to loosing his lunch," Wheeljack explained.

"Oh," Megatron said.

"You know maybe if you see Side swipe that might be pretty reassuring." I told Hot shot.

"Okay I'll go see the kid." Hot shot said.

"Hey bro," Side swipe said.

"Hey Sides, so you seem to be doing okay." Hot shot said.

"How about you Wheeljack told me you puked." Side swipe said.

"I was sick to my tank," Hot shot said.

"No that's not what Wheeljack told me seemed like something was eating at you," Side swipe said.

"You know what's eating at me! You should not have gone to the Quartz field alone! You with your cry baby tendencies and you and your cuddle me cyber-cat! You **CYBONINNY!** " Hot shot shouted. Then Side swipe was looking upset. "Yeah cry it up! You are such sparkling!" Hot shot said and stormed out.

Then Hot shot felt really bad about what he said. "You should have seen the look on his face, I think I really hurt him and and it's my fault he's wounded." Hot shot said.

"Come on quit beating yourself up over this," Wheeljack said. Then Drift walked in.

"Hot shot I would like to talk to you," Drift said.

"Okay sit down," Hot shot told him.

"No I rather stand I just want to say have you lost your MIND!?" Drift said. Hot shot jumped. "I mean that mech is lying in med-bay bed with wires coming out of his body and you call him a cyboninny?!" Drift said.

"Calm down Drift he feel pretty bad about it." Hot shot said.

"You should," Drift said and left. Then Optimus and Silvershot walked in.

"Hot shot I want to talk to you," Optimus said.

"Same here." Silvershot said.

"Why did you shout at him?" Optimus asked.

"Yes he such sweet mech," She said.

"Silvershot you can talk to just let me have chance to speak every once and a while okay?" Optimus said.

"Yes sir." She said. "You know the kid practically worships you!" Optimus said.

"Even though Blurr and I don't get it some times." Silvershot said.

"Maybe I should go apologize." Hot shot said.

"Good plan." Optimus said. Hot shot left to talk to Side swipe.

"Hey Side swipe, I want to tell you I'm sorry," Hot shot said.

"Well yeah you should be if you say anything bad about Praxus I'll give you fistful of it in your face!" Side swipe said and lied back down sulking. Hot shot left feeling pretty bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Optimus came in. "Hey sir," Side swipe said sitting in the bed.

"You know Hot shot feels really bad about being so cross with he is really quite fond of you," Optimus said.

"Really?" Side swipe asked.

"Yes really you to will start talking whether it is about TV or the weather or something else you might see he is the same guy you looked up to maybe even better," Optimus said.

"Okay Optimus," Side swipe said.

The next day Hot shot walked into the rec-room and got himself an engeron coco-cola. His favorite along with many of the other bots. "Hey Hot shot trying to unwind?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah," Hot shot said. Then Side swipe walked in and sat across from Hot shot.

"Hi Side swipe, Want an energon coke?" Starscream asked.

"Yes please," Side swipe answered. Starscream walked off to get Side swipe his because Side swipe shouldn't be overusing that hurt shoulder of his. "Hey, Hot shot," Side swipe said.

"Hey I hear that the kids went out to buy the movie inside out because it just came out of theaters and they want us to see it with them." Hot shot said.

"Yeah they sure did." Side swipe said.

"Yeah the weather has been pretty nice lately." Hot shot said.

"True very true." Side swipe said.

"Listen I'm very sorry I had been cross with you," Hot shot said.

"Oh that's okay," Side swipe told him.

"This wouldn't have happened if hadn't got wounded in the first place," Hot shot told him.

"Ah man that wasn't your fault so quit feeling so guilty about it," Side swipe said.

"Hey Side swipe can you start calling me bro again?" Hot shot asked.

"Sure bro," Side swipe said. And both began to enjoy their soda.

Hot shot came in with something for Side swipe as he was sorting the mail. "Hey Side swipe I think Optimus is getting sweet on you," Hot shot said pulling out medal.

"Hey that's a purple spark," Side swipe said.

"Yep if your parents and uncle were here they would say you've grown up." Hot shot said pinning it on Side swipe's new medal plaque. The two of them hugged and Side swipe saw him as the best brother a guy could ask for.


End file.
